Beyond the rainbow
by Looop
Summary: Nerviosa jugó con su anillo de bodas; esperando a que su Gray-sama regresara para entregarle una pequeña cajita (o en el que Juvia, le cumple a Gray una promesa de corazón).


**Estoy toda cursi. Solo eso quise decir. Disfruten de mí haciendo más cursi a la otp.**

* * *

 **Beyond the rainbow**

 **(the promises we keep)**

Sentada en el sofá esperando a su esposo, está una sonriente Juvia. Nerviosa mira su anillo de bodas y lo hace girar sobre su dedo, piensa que así tranquilizará los locos latidos de su corazón. Pero esto solo hizo que las mariposas en su estómago revolotearan mucho más, porque ese anillo que tiene puesto es muestra de la promesa más poderosa que Gray le ha hecho.

" _Quiero estar contigo siempre. De día y de noche. En días soleados y en nublados. Y si aceptas este anillo te prometo que jamás te dejaré sola. Y te prometo que no habrá un solo día en que deje de quererte."_

Esas habían sido sus palabras cuando se le propuso dos años atrás. No había sido en una playa como ella siempre había soñado, ni bajo las estrellas. Fue cuando ambos estaban recostados en la cama y él jugaba con su cabello; pero para Juvia ese había sido el momento perfecto. Y el beso que siguió junto a las caricias, eran su recuerdo más bonito.

Tal a su palabra Gray nunca la dejaba sola. Juntos comenzaban el día y lo terminaban. Si había sol de la mano caminaban al gremio, si se nublaba él siempre cargaba una sombrilla para ambos. Pero lo más importante; jamás se iba a una misión sin antes decirle que la quiere (nunca lo dicen en voz alta, pero tras casi perderse uno al otro años atrás, les hizo tener miedo a decir las cosas demasiado tarde).

A lo que nos lleva ahora a ver como Juvia, espera a su Gray-sama llegar de una misión que fue a hacer con su equipo desde hace una semana. Y si por ella fuera lo habría ido a buscar a la estación, pero los últimos acontecimientos la hicieron querer esperarlo desde el cálido hogar de ambos.

 _Volveré pronto, te quiero._ Recuerda sus palabras y aquel beso mientras mira la pequeña caja descansando en la mesita. Ya hasta se siente llorar cuando escucha la puerta de entrada abrirse, y con una sonrisa se lanza a los brazos de su amado. Llenando de besos su rostro en el proceso. Gray se sonroja (pues no importa que pasen años y hasta se hagan viejitos, él siempre se sonrojaría por Juvia) y trata de detenerla, pero una sonrisa surca en su rostro al verla de nuevo.

Pues también la ha extrañado a montones.

—¡Bienvenido a casa Gray-sama! — dice ella mientras Gray le acaricia el mentón, ella se apoya en su mano totalmente enamorada. —Gracias por regresar a Juvia.

—Tonta, no tienes nada que agradecer —le besa la frente abrazándola. —Te prometí siempre estar a tu lado.

Y como él había cumplido su promesa era justo que ella también lo hiciera. Por lo que de un brinco se separó de él para agarrar aquella cajita (decir que Gray hizo un mohín cuando ella se alejó fue poco, el pobre ansiaba tocarla).

Pese a lo pequeña que era, se sintió pesada en las manos de Juvia. Quien nerviosa se la entregó a Gray. Él se confundió. Por supuesto. No era su cumpleaños. Ni aniversario. No era una fecha especial. ¿Entonces por qué…?

—Es un regalo de bienvenida Gray-sama… está hecho con todo el amor de Juvia.

Claro que él no puede rechazar algo así. A lo que despacio quitó el listón de aquella caja, no sabiendo que le esperaría al ver el contenido. Sin saber que esta era la oportunidad de Juvia cumplir su promesa a Gray. Una promesa hecha de su corazón y que por fin se había hecho realidad. Porque Juvia le había prometido que ella tampoco lo dejaría solo. Que sí un día él tuviese frío ella sería su frazada. Que ella siempre sería su hogar sin importar lo que llegara a ocurrir en el camino.

Pero sobretodo, ella hizo la promesa de darle la familia que se le fue arrebatada. Juró que le daría a alguien más para amar y velar. Alguien a quien ver crecer, y quien también le enseñaría tantas cosas; y sabe que Gray lo ha comprendido cuando con manos temblorosas, saca unos pequeños zapatos tejidos color azul.

—Esto es-

—Para el bebito de Gray-sama y Juvia.

Y se lo dijo con una mirada tan enternecida que Gray dejó escapar unas lágrimas como ella. Y ahora era él, quien le llenaba el rostro con besos y le dedicaba palabras de amor.

(Y si por la ventana alguien vio la silueta del joven matrimonio danzar de felicidad, no los interrumpieron y los dejaron celebrar).

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**

 **||| Looop |||**


End file.
